criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing One's Heart Out
Sing One's Heart Out is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-second case in The Syndicate and the twenty-second case overall. It takes place as the second case in the Arcadia Strip district of Easthaven. Plot Following the discovery that Nancy was the lost Valentini heir, the team agreed they needed to perform further investigation. Raymond then charged Nancy and the player with investigating the district. While out, Nancy learned that Elvis Presley, renowned singer, was set to perform at a local speakeasy. They then headed to the speakeasy to witness the performance, only to find aspiring singer Sofia Lane strangled by a microphone cord, her hand clutching her neck desperately. They first questioned Elvis himself as he was set to duet with Sofia, before Daphne confirmed that Sofia's cause of death was strangulation. They also suspected geeky Elvis fan TJ Coster and songwriter Gregory Charles. Then, Barbara revealed that Velma had been researching Sofia's life, only to discover she was engaged to Nancy's brother, Valentini heir Giovanni Valentini. Knowing they'd have to interrogate Giovanni, Nancy requested that she be removed from the investigation, prompting Grayson to replace her. The pair then question the Valentini heir, who admitted he was grieving and demanded they leave him be, reinforced by his parents, Lorenzo and Nicoletta. They also suspected drive-thru wedding priest Fabien Angelou, set to marry the pair. Velma, who was cheery over love letters sent from her boyfriend, Vinnie, also confirmed the killer suffered from claustrophobia. TJ, additionally, was furious over Sofia's duet as he believed her "inferior" to Elvis, and it was discovered that Sofia had sung Gregory's songs without crediting him. Nicoletta then entered the station and told the team that her husband would kill her if he found out she'd been there, but insisted that Sofia was cheating on her son. Afterwards, Nicoletta fled the station, and the pair spoke to Giovanni. He then confessed that Sofia had been with other men throughout their relationship, and that'd she'd even flirted with Elvis, but admitted he could never leave her as he truly loved her. It was also discovered that Fabien partook in palm reading and fortune telling, despite Sofia's, who grew up in a staunchly catholic family, warnings. Eventually, Gregory was discovered to be the killer. Gregory then told the pair that they were looking in the wrong place and that he was just a lowly songwriter, prompting Grayson to press on and present the evidence. After a while, Gregory sighed and admitted that he killed Sofia, that he was tired of the guilt and lying. When asked what happened, Gregory revealed that his friendship with Sofia was rekindled when she promised to credit him for the songs and admit to everything. Gregory then set to work writing Sofia a breakout hit for her to sing with Elvis, working in Sofia's house for the time being. However, Gregory then fell in love with the neighbour, and Sofia saw them kissing the night before the murder. The next day, Gregory presented his song to Sofia, but she then sat him down to speak to him. Gregory recounted how Sofia called him "sinful" and "unnatural", and that she'd arrange a consultation with Fabien to "fix him". The songwriter then saw red and in a moment of blind anger, strangled Sofia and left her body on stage as he fled. Gregory then placed his hands out and promised he wouldn't run, that he was responsible and needed to face punishment. In court, Judge Watson agreed that a day should come where all love is respected, but swore that murder wasn't acceptable. For his crime, Gregory was sentenced to eleven years jail time. Post-trial, Velma asked the player and Mildred to accompany her in speaking to Fabien about a palm reading session, admitting her fascination with the subject. They then spoke to Fabien, however, the palm reading priest insisted he was unable to as he'd lost his lucky star totem when drinking in the speakeasy. Velma then commented that it was no matter and the trio headed to the speakeasy, eventually discovering the totem broken by customers' feet. Velma then repaired it and Mildred requested to do an analysis on the markings. A few hours later, Mildred revealed that the totem was of Aztec descent and that she'd love to study it more, but agreed they should return it to Fabien. Fabien then thanked them and began reading Velma's palms. He then gravely confirmed Velma would experience a great joy, but then a deep sadness; a terrible loss. He then commented, however, that her loved ones would carry her through the darkness and into the light. Velma then chuckled nervously and after thanking Fabien, they left. Afterwards, Velma shrugged, admitting she didn't believe what Fabien had said but considered it interesting nevertheless. Meanwhile, Nancy requested to speak with the player. She then revealed that her family were smart and calculated, and that they'd never find anything on them thanks to the "fixers". When Grayson insisted they'd persevere, Nancy told him that it would be a losing battle, but the team had one thing in their favour; her. She then revealed her idea to return to her family and act as a double agent. Grayson then decreed that it would be too dangerous, but Nancy waved her hand and insisted that she was ready to face her past for her true family, and that she liked a spot of adventure regardless. After William fashioned a communications device for Nancy, Nancy then believed she'd need proof of identity. The team then found Nancy's lucky brooch, which turned out to be a Valentini family heirloom, and repaired it. With everything in place, Nancy gave the team a long hug, before heading to the manor. Prepared with Velma's cover story, Nancy knocked on the door and her mother, in a state of disbelief, hugged her, before her father quickly ushered her inside. The next day, after hearing no word from Nancy, the team started to worry. Nancy was then able to communicate via her watch that she had a lot of explaining to do, but kept her cool and kept up the ruse. She then told the team to check out the strip clubs ran by Nicoletta, as she'd heard rumours of illicit dealings. Summary Victim *'Sofia Lane' (found strangled on stage) Murder Weapon *'Microphone Cord' Killer *'Gregory Charles' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads comic books. *The suspect saw Starshine the Musical. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads comic books. *The suspect saw Starshine the Musical. *The suspect has claustrophobia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads comic books. *The suspect saw Starshine the Musical. *The suspect has claustrophobia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads comic books. *The suspect saw Starshine the Musical. *The suspect has claustrophobia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads comic books. *The suspect saw Starshine the Musical. *The suspect has claustrophobia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer reads comic books. *The killer saw Starshine the Musical. *The killer has claustrophobia. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Speakeasy. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Poster, Torn Card) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Duet Poster; New Suspect: Elvis Presley) *Ask Elvis about his planned duet with the victim. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Hangout Invitation; New Crime Scene: Musical Hangout) *Investigate Musical Hangout. (Clues: Smashed Photograph, Ineligible Sheet, Instruments) *Examine Smashed Photograph. (Result: Fan Photo) *Analyze Fan Photo. (07:00:00; New Suspect: TJ Coster) *Interrogate TJ on the murder at the speakeasy. *Examine Ineligible Sheet. (Result: Song Lyrics) *Examine Song Lyrics. (Result: Lyrical Style; New Suspect: Gregory Charles) *Speak to Gregory about writing Sofia's song. *Examine Instruments. (Result: Microphone Cord) *Analyze Microphone Cord. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer saw Starshine the Musical) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads comic books) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Giovanni over his fiancée's murder. *Investigate Valentini Courtyard. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Broken Jewellery) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Chapel Poster) *Examine Chapel Poster. (Result: Priest Identified; New Suspect: Fabien Angelou) *Ask Fabien about marrying Giovanni and Sofia. (Attribute: Fabien reads comic books) *Examine Broken Jewellery. (Result: Sofia's Brooch) *Analyze Sofia's Brooch. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has claustrophobia; New Crime Scene: Instruments) *Investigate Instruments. (Clues: Ripped Film, Torn Magazine) *Examine Ripped Film. (Result: Repaired Film) *Analyze Repaired Film. (08:00:00) *Confront Gregory over the victim stealing his songs. (Attribute: Gregory reads comic books, saw Starshine the Musical, and has claustrophobia) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Duet Poster) *Confront TJ over his remarks. (Attribute: TJ reads comic books, saw Starshine the Musical, and has claustrophobia) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Giovanni over the victim's affairs. (Attribute: Giovanni reads comic books and has claustrophobia) *Investigate Courtyard Fountain. (Clues: Sofia's Handbag, Faded Diagram) *Examine Sofia's Handbag. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Romantic Letter) *Ask Elvis about the victim's flirtations. (Attribute: Elvis reads comic books and saw Starshine the Musical) *Examine Faded Diagram. (Result: Palm Diagram) *Confront Fabien about Sofia's excommunication threats. (Attribute: Fabien saw Starshine the Musical and has claustrophobia) *Investigate Speakeasy Stage. (Clues: Drinks Tray, Hairclip) *Examine Drinks Tray. (Result: Coping Techniques) *Analyze Coping Techniques. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Hairclip. (Result: Metallic Shavings) *Analyze Metallic Shavings. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Happens in Arcadia Strip... (2/5). (No stars) What Happens in Arcadia Strip... (2/5) *Ask Fabien for a palm reading session. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Speakeasy. (Clue: Broken Totem) *Examine Broken Totem. (Result: Star Totem) *Analyze Star Totem. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Velma Sinclaire) *Go with Velma to see Fabien. *Hear Nancy's idea. (New Quasi-Suspect: William Stark) *See what William needs. (Reward: Elvis Outfit) *Investigate Musical Hangout. (Clue: Broken Guitar) *Examine Broken Guitar. (Result: Wire) *Analyze Wire. (07:00:00) *Investigate Valentini Courtyard. (Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Valentini Heirloom) *Find out what Nancy's discovered. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Arcadia Strip